The Times of the Vongola Family
by 231368535
Summary: Three things that have changed over the ten years, and three things that have remained the same. Set ten years into the future.


I do not own Hitman Reborn!

* * *

><p><strong>Three things that have changed for Tsuna and his family<strong>

**Scars**

Throughout the years the family did pretty well to keep the bishounen image, but that all changed when the Millifiore came to the picture. As shown, Hibari obtained a scar on his cheek during his fight with the "phantom Knight". When it comes to Yamamoto though, he managed to scar his face when he discovered that his dad was "part of the sky" now. Upon hearing that, an immense amount of grief flooded into him. For prior to the attack on the shop, Yamamoto has gotten into a rare argument with his father. Yamamoto knew his father was frailer and perhaps reaching his limit. The conversation was actually pretty civil, but it involved cold tones being exchange with one another. Takeshi left the restaurant with the matter unsettled.

Undoubtly, Yamamoto felt as if the situation was his fault. "_Could he have tried harder? Maybe if he had never joined this game it would have never happened. That's right, if he had never been involved in the mafia his dad would still be alive and kicking today… _" The thoughts swirled around in his mind, slowly getting more rowdy.

That night, after having an intake of a large portion of sake, he went approached Tsuna's office. Perhaps these were his true thoughts, or maybe his mind was being muddled by the shock of his father's death. In his left hand he held a small blade. He left the other two and the much larger sword behind in his suffocating room. He approached Tsuna carefully. He held his blade behind his person and faked a bright smile. Tsuna would never suspect a thing. '_He would get revenge for his father. Yes, he would kill Sawada, Tsunayoshi.' _Only, when Tsuna saw him, he smiled. It was one too sad for his liking. His bright, amber eyes were no longer gleaming with hope and happiness. He spoke slowly, almost as if he understood the situation. "Yamamoto-kun, I'm sorry for your father. I…. I hope that you'll forgive me."

Yamamoto's hand dropped to is side. '_What had he done? He had just thought of killing his best friend. A man he was indebt to for saving his life was still trying to be friendly to him! I don't really deserve to see this anymore do I? Perhaps it would be better if I was never even here…" _Takeshi hen brought his left hand to his neck. In one swish he would be gone.

But, he forgot one thing, Tsuna first saved him from trying to commit suicide, and he wasn't going to let him try so once more. Dashing in, all that remains of that incident is the scar on his chin. Truthfully, the event with Tsuna was never officially settled. So he felt something familiar once again as he attended Tsuna's funeral a few weeks later; guilt. The scar on his chin shall forever remind him of that feeling.

**Height**

Tsuna had let's say, been "vertically challenged" throughout his life. At the age of fourteen, he was at 157 cm. While Mukuro, who can't be much older was dominating at a whooping 177.5 cm. However, the one with the award for most dramatically changed height is Futa. Still, we must applaud Tsuna for his growth spurt. For, being on par with Irie on the topic of height is most definitely amazing for him.

**Dependency**

Through out his youth, Tsuna was called Dame- Tsuna. He even admitted it. However contrary to popular belief Tsuna knew why he was so hopeless. He knew that it was because no matter what happened to him, there would always be someone there to support. That's why when he couldn't ride his bike without his training wheels, like the other kids his age, he didn't mind. His mom would always love him. Or perhaps when Reborn was assigned to shape him up, Tsuna was becoming even more so dependent. He now had a loyal family and a tutor that would always be there for him.

However, when the Millifiore came invading in, the cold truth hit him. His Trust worthy family would not always be there to help him thought his troubles. This was maybe his first stage to maturing since he took the role as the Vongola's tenth boss. That is why Tsuna took the first step forward. He slowly became more distant to his closest guardians and closer to the free cloud. Together with that man and Irie, he began to form a plan to rid the world of Byakuran. It was ever so hard to hide this from Reborn. He knew Reborn would object, and furthermore, not be able to help with his body in the state it was. Desperate times call for desperate measures. To save his family that depended on him, he needed to first break free from them.

**Three things that have never changed for Tsuna and his family**

**Characteristics**

Gokudera still smoked, cursed, and had such violent eyes. Yamamoto was still cheery even in the most devastating times, or at least he would pretend to be. Ryohei was still as energetic as ever. He still forgot the most important pieces or information, and he was just as rash as always. Mukuro still did his "kufufufu~" laugh and was still as clever as ever. Chrome would always have such innocent eyes. Lambo would be as irresponsible and immature as always. As Ryohei stated, Hibari still hated crowds, and treated everyone as a nuisance. Yes, these perhaps are their flaws, but are also the traits that have made them who they are. If ten years later they still have yet to improve on these habits, then they probably never would. That was just who they were.

**His love for Kyoko**

Tsuna had always loved Kyoko. It was love at first sight. He was destined to be with her. (A/N: Despite how many would like him to end up with Hibari.) Tsuna also always knew that the mafia life never suited her. He so desperately tried to keep his beloved safe from harms way. However, Kyoko is not stupid. Though she is as gullible as that foolish traveler, she is not dumb. Kyoko used her own methods to find out the truth that they wanted to keep from her. Together with Haru, she invited Ryohei for a "family gathering." Yes, that's all it was. She went to the store and picked out the best pieces of meat she could find, and while she was at it, she decided to buy a bottle of sake. Ah, sake, what would we do with out it. It's the cleanest truth-telling elixir. Though it took nearly the whole bottle, in the end he spilled. How ironic that he who had punched Sawada for telling the girls about the mafia, would be the one to reveal it to them in the future. Never less, Tsuna confessed as well when Kyoko and Haru brought it up. He couldn't bare to keep it from them any longer. The time they choose though was of inconvenience. He has a very important meeting with the head of the Gesso family coming up. He didn't want the to be around her in the midst of the war-filled zone and chaotic scramble the meeting would soon lead up to. So, he sent her away. He went on his knees to Iemitsu Sawada to take Kyoko, Haru, and Nana far, far, away. His plan succeeded for the most part. Tsuna was soon "killed" as he expected, and the girls were far, far, away. So, what was this feeling he felt just before hitting the ground. This tug at his heart wasn't due to the bullet but maybe to the guilt he felt as he left his family and the one he loved. Tsuna closed his eyes and shed a small tear. _'I'll be back soon, my loved ones.' _ He then hit the ground, entering an eternal slumber. _'My younger self will protect her. For my love for her and the wish to protect her as never changed even thought out these year.'_

**Bonds**

Tsuna loved his family dearly. He didn't just love Kyoko, but everyone around him. So, while Tsuna grew more independent, the bonds he had with his family stayed ever so strong. They loved him, and he loved them. That was all that mattered. They were his one and only family that had been there for him, through thick and thin. True, they were a bit odd and caused him to contract major migraines, but he would never trade them up for another (more civil) family. Tsuna doesn't have any powers to look in the future, but it doesn't take a genius to tell that Tsuna and his family are tied together by bonds and will never ever fall apart due to it. After all, Tsuna would never allow it.

These were the times of the Vongola family. Throughout the times, they changed. Just take a look at Primo's generation and Secondo's, but Decimo would always be there for his family as they would be there for him. That was all that mattered.

Owari

* * *

><p>Thank you very much for reading. As this is my first fanfiction, I used it as a method to preview what it's like to publish a piece in preparation for my next big story. So, please review and provide any criticism I can use for my future fics. Whether its that I used one word too often or that it was boring I'll be grateful.<p> 


End file.
